química radioactivamente amorosa
by emily byb 35 ryk
Summary: situado en algún lugar de la sexta temporada después de que se valla Hannah ¿que podría suceder en una ducha en el Jeffersonian? muchas cosas acaso en una ducha se puede comenzar una historia de amor .como un compuesto químico puede afectar en todos los aspectos a nuestros protagonistas. Booth y Brennan encerrados en el laboratorio con el resto del equipo que sucedera


N/A: Esta idea me ha venido rondando la cabeza hace mucho tiempo y pues prometí subirla pronto y aquí esta disfruten, es mi segundo fic.

Disclaimer: "Química radioactivamente amorosa**" **es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox, personajes no mencionados en la serie salieron de mi imaginación. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más personas lo disfrute.

**Química radioactivamente amorosa**

**Departamento de Brennan**

Son las dos de la mañana en su departamento duerme tranquila y pasivamente después de aquel caso que habían tenido estaba muy cansada además también estaba preocupada (eso la había cansado un poco) por si Booth había podido recuperarse después de un mes de haber terminado con Hannah aun parecía un poco triste o eso creía ella quizás mal interpretaba las cosas, no había podido dormir muchas noches pero aun así la conversación que había tenido con Angela hace unos días la había dejado más tranquila:

Flashback

Angela entro en su oficina con ganas de saber ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? Y no se iría de ahí sin saberlo no importaría que averiguaría ¿qué le sucedía?

-Cariño ¿Qué te sucede te ves preocupada? Y no me digas que no es así porque si lo es no me iré de aquí sin obtener una respuesta

-Ange no me sucede nada y pues entonces te quedaras aquí viendo como preparo mis informes

-Brennan no me digas "no me sucede nada" porque no eres muy buena mintiendo y sabes no te creo nada de eso dime la verdad yo sé que a ti te está preocupando algo por algo soy tu mejor amiga así que dime ¿Qué te sucede?

-Ange no sigas insistiendo no te diré nada

-ja admites que te sucede algo dime ¿Qué es? Quizás te pueda ayudar cariño

-si Ange si me sucede algo pero no sé si decírtelo-Brennan se levantó de su escritorio y se sentó en el sofá de su oficina con Ange

-solo dímelo yo doy muy buenos consejos y lo sabes además si no me dices no te puedo ayudar querida

-lo se Ange es que

-es que nada Brennan solo dime

-bien es que estoy preocupado por Booth es que lo noto triste y un poco ido desde que se fue Hannah

-claro querida es obvio que se pondría así

-pero ya paso un mes

-bueno es cierto ya paso un mes desde que termino con Hannah pero todos afrontamos las situaciones de diferente manera, además yo no he notado a Booth como tú dices la verdad es que yo lo veo mucho mejor y más alegre que antes se ve como renovado quizás te lo estás imaginando querida

- supongo que si después de todo tu logras reconocer mejor las conductas y estados de ánimo de las personas

-así es cariño así es, ya no estés tan preocupada quédate más tranquila si- Brennan solo asintió con la cabeza y Angela salió de la oficina de Brennan feliz pues logro su cometido ayudar a su amiga en su problema.

Fin flashback

De pronto sus hermosos sueños se ven perturbados por el sondo de su teléfono móvil

-Brennan

-tenemos un caso Huesos-dijo Booth cansado

-pero Booth si hace apenas 7 horas resolvimos un caso estoy agotada

-lo se Huesos yo también estoy cansado pero es urgente parece que puede ser un senador muy importante y es un caso muy importante para el gobierno así que hay que identificarlo pronto

-bien en unos segundos estaré ahí mándame la dirección por mensaje mientras me arreglo

-no mejor yo te paso a recoger y yo te llevo a la escena del crimen

-Booth yo puedo ir sola

- es mejor que yo te lleve si

-está bien ¿Cuándo tardaras en pasar por mí?

-mmm unos 20 minutos

-no crees que sería mejor que yo fuera a la escena del crimen en mi automóvil y tú en el tuyo así llegaremos más rápido

-no ya te dije que yo pasare por ti

-bien como tú quieras pero apresúrate

Brennan entendió que debían ir pronto pero aun así estaba cansada hace solo siete horas habían logrado atrapar al asesino de un caso y ahora la despertaron para que resuelvan otro caso amaba su trabajo pero su cuerpo también necesitaba descansar y su mente también.

El caso parecía que iba a tardar mucho pero quizás después de reconocerlo podría volver a su departamento y descansar un par de horas y luego volver si eso definitivamente haría.

**Pov Booth**

Estoy cansado pero no puedo dormir mi mente está invadida por una sola pregunta que me atormentado desde hace un mes ¿Qué sucederá ahora entre Huesos y yo? yo estaba libre y ella también, después de mucho pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que aun la seguía amando, cuando Hannah lo dejo ella estuvo ahí conmigo apoyando y ayudando a pasar ese mal momento pero llegue a l conclusión de que la seguía amando cuando ella confeso sus sentimientos yo estaba con Hannah y ella o era un premio de consolación su confesión me puso a prueba en cierta forma movió unos sentimientos enterrados que estaban dormidos se empezaban a despertar, había pensado en su confesión pero no quería pensarla a fondo porque podría causarme confusión y cuando Hannah y yo terminamos lo supere pase página eran muchas las veces que había sufrido por una mujer pero las más sobresalientes eran: Rebecca, Brennan, Hannah; de alguna manera todas me habían hecho feliz y luego me habían destrozado Rebecca cuando no acepto casarse conmigo y luego no quería dejarme ver a mi hijo al menos ahora mantengo una buena relación con ella como adultos y puedo ver a mi Hijo, por otro lado Brennan éramos muy buenos amigos, compañeros pero no amantes ¿por qué? Si tan solo ella nos hubiera dado una oportunidad desde un principio pero no lo hizo eso me enoja un poco por ultimo Hannah era feliz con ella o al menos creía serlo pero ella también rechazo mi propuesta de matrimonio; solo porque no es de las mujeres que se casan ¡que les sucede a las mujeres que me interesan que no pueden darse una oportunidad a lo desconocido que quizás sea mucho mejor que lo conocido?

Pero ya nada puedo hacer, ahora solo me queda la duda persistente en mi mente ninguno de los dos ha tocado el tema, yo sé que ambos queremos saber ¿qué sucedería si nos damos una oportunidad? Pero ninguno de los dos sabe cómo tocar el tema, por dónde empezar, actuamos como que si nada sucediera y no es así suceden muchas cosas.

Yo lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos sé que ella ya está lista que es una sustancia fuerte y no impermeable, y sé que podemos estar juntos pero como empezar a hablar del tema no es algo de lo que nos avergoncemos pero es difícil hablar tenemos un poco de temor por lo que el otro piense por ejemplo que tal si ella cambio de opinión o si yo cambie de opinión son los tipos de temores que tenemos pero habrá que vencerlos como no lo sé pero lo que sé es que lo hare porque la amo como no ame nunca a nadie, amo con una gran intensidad Huesos, amo su forma de ser, amo su cabello, amo su ternura, simplemente la amo y no puedo evitarlo.

Quiero entregarme a ella siempre sin medida, quiero vivir mi vida con ella, amarla siempre, quiero enamorarme de ella todos los días. Quiero darlo todo por ella sin esperar nada a cambio. Quiero caminar junto a ella en los caminos de la vida mirando en una misma dirección, quiero ser su amante eterno, quiero estar ahí para ella cuando más me necesite, quiero ser pate de su vida, quiero comprenderla, quiero ser feliz junto a ella y lo más importante quiero que ella sea feliz pero quisiera que sea feliz conmigo anhelo eso, anhelo su amor, anhelo mi amor por ella, anhelo nuestro amor, nos anhelo mucho. Quiero sentir su piel rozar con la mía, quiero consumar nuestro amor y que de ello nazca un fruto hermoso.

**Fin Pov Booth**

Brennan se preparó rápido para poder ir a trabajar y esperar que Booth llegara, ella deseaba que él no viniera a llevarla a una escena de crimen sino que se quedara con ella y consumaran su amor lo deseaba mucho pero sabía que eso no sucedería ella también estaba agobiada por saber qué pasaría con la relación de ella y Booth porque ni ella ni el hablaban del tema y ella no sabía cuánto más podría soportar esa situación si Booth no hablaba ella lo iba a hacer no sabía cuándo pero lo haría.

Booth paso en menos de veinte minutos al departamento de Brennan y toco la puerta Y Brennan la abrió muy suavemente y despacio no tenía muchos ánimos estaba cansada.

-Booth llegaste rápido iré por mi abrigo y regreso

-bien te espero aquí

-bien

Brennan fue por su abrigo y de pronto le llego un mensaje a su teléfono móvil casi se olvida de él estaba sobre su cama se recostó y se estiro un poco para alcanzarlo cuando leyó el mensaje decía:

l estamos esperando en la escena del crimen i vendrá ¿no?

-claro que si Cam en unos minutos estaré allá

-ok

Sin darse cuenta se recostó del todo y se quedó dormida, Booth estaba un poco preocupado por Brennan que no regresaba habían pasado ya 5 minutos así que decidió ir a verla, al llegar a la habitación la vio ahí recostada en su cama durmiendo tan tranquilamente quería olvidarse de todo y quedarse ahí con ella durmiendo, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo compartiendo su calor corporal compartiendo su amor pero aun no era el momento debían resolver el caso al menos primero.

Booth se agacho frente a la cama quedando frente a ella

-Huesos despierta-dijo mientras moviendo suavemente su brazo

-eh-dijo Brennan sentándose lentamente en la cama quedando cerca de Booth

-Huesos recuerdas te quedaste dormida-dijo Booth calmado sabía que ella estaba abrumada

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Brennan preocupada

-tranquila solo fueron cinco minutos

-ah-suspiro Brennan más tranquila

Así se quedaron unos segundos perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que Brennan rompió el silencio:

-creo que debemos apresurarnos para llegar a la escena del crimen

-si claro-dijo Booth levantándose-ven te ayudo-le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

El trayecto hacia la a escena del crimen fue silenciosa; Brennan estaba mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil mientras Booth conducía y la miraba de reojo. Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen y ahí estaba Hodgins y Cam examinado el cadáver y el tipo de suelo y partículas alrededor de la víctima. La escena del crimen era en un apartamento que según el portero había estado vacío alrededor de tres meses y de vez en cuando lo alquilaban a un señor que venía con una mujer castaña de ojos verdes, vestida muy elegantemente, y pasaban unas horas encerrados ahí los vecinos muchas veces se quejaban por los ruidos provenientes del departamento que según lo que dicen los vecinos se oían gritos pero no gritos cualquiera si no gritos de placer o al menos eso decían los vecinos, el cadáver estaba con sus manos cerca del rostro como intentando defenderse de algo, tenía varias puñaladas y su rostro estaba desfigura como si lo hubiesen sacado los ojos cortado poco a poco su rostro y después le hubieran regado lejía desfigurándolo por completo.

-hombre caucásico 57 años-dijo Brennan analizando los Huesos

-y ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Cam mientras tomaba lo que estaba a un lado de la victima

-parece un escrito destrozado porque no se lo das a Angela quizás pueda reconstruirlo

-si eso hare

-seguro pero ¿puede ser mañana?-dijo Hodgins quería que Angela descansara en su estado estar embarazada no es fácil

-Hodgins se el estado en el que esta Angela y también me preocupo por ella pero necesitamos obtener toda la información sobre el caso lo más pronto posibles mientras más pronto lo terminemos más pronto podremos descansar por favor llámala y dile que se dirija al laboratorio

-bien lo hare-dijo Hodgins un poco irritado pero sabía que Cam tenía razón si tenía la información rápido podrían irse a casa y descansar

-Según este expediente dice que el senador que creen puede estar muerto se llama Richard Kay tenía la enfermedad osteoporosis, tiene 57 años, estaba casado con 2 hijas, vivía en Virginia con su familia.

-pues el cadáver también presenta pérdida de masa ósea pero no puedo decir que tiene osteoporosis sin realizar los análisis primero

-vamos Huesos solo dilo

-no puedo yo me solo hablo con hechos y sin las pruebas que lo comprueben no lo diré

- anda Huesos

-no, no lo hare

-bien como quieras lleven los restos al laboratorio

Todos se dirigieron al laboratorio, al llegar se pusieron a trabajar lo más pronto posible incluyendo a Angela que ya estaba ahí.

**En el laboratorio**

En el laboratorio no había nadie más que el equipo: Cam, Brennan, Wendell, Angela, Hodgins y Booth.

Mientras Brennan y Wendell analizaban los Huesos para comprobar si la victima padecía o no osteoporosis, Angela realizaba la reconstrucción facial, Cam analizaba el tejido de la víctima, mientras Booth esperaba impaciente para saber si era o no el senador, Hodgins estaba esperando el análisis del espectrómetro de masa; mientras probaba varios químicos quería mezclar algo y crear algo nuevo que quizá pudiera mantener más calmadas, tranquilas y relajadas a las mujeres embarazadas cuando de pronto empezaron a sonar las alarmas del laboratorio y se comenzaron a cerrar las puertas del laboratorio.

-esperen, esperen que sucede- dijo Booth acercándose y viendo cómo se cerraban las puertas del Jeffersonian- enserio de nuevo y ahora ¿qué sucedió?

-no lo sé pero lo averiguare-dijo Cam yendo hacia donde estaba Hodgins

-Hodgins ¿qué sucedió?

-no lo sé yo solo estoy mezclando algunos compuestos químicos

-y mezclaste algo que pueda causar algún tipo de daño

-no lo creo

)==((/(/()))))))))/()(/)(/)))(/(/)()/)(/()())(/()/)(/ )(/)()(/)(/)(/)(/)(/(/)(/()((/)/)/(/)()/(

-Pues al parecer el Dr. Hodgins ha creado un compuesto que no estamos del todo seguros si puede causar daños o no debemos hacerles pruebas a todos y deberán quedarse aquí mientras averiguamos más sobre el compuesto, como todos han inalado el aire todos pueden correr peligro pues debo decirles que no hemos determinado si puede causar daños neurológicos, cerebrales o de cualquier otro tipo, adiós.

-Hodgins esta es la segunda vez que nos dejas encerrados en el laboratorio-dijo Booth un poco irritado

Hodgins salió de la habitación y se fue hacia la parte de arriba del laboratorio se sentía mal; pensaba que quizás esto podría dañar a cualquiera de las personas que él quería incluyendo a sus dos más grandes tesoros Angela y su hijo, se sentía de lo pero pensaba que todo era su culpa si tal vez hubiera sido más cuidadoso pensó para sí mismo de pronto simplemente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos la tristeza lo invadía que tal si su hijo nacía con una daño cerebral o neurológico se culparía por eso durante toda su vida ya era suficiente con la probabilidad de que el niño naciera ciego o sordo, pensaba que Angela le podría llegar a odiar por esto o incluso no dejarle ver a su hijo y quizás tenía razón se dijo a si mismo y ahora esto en ese momento llego Angela que lo vio como tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y parecía llorar.

-cariño ¿Qué te sucede?

-nada Ange no te preocupes-dijo Hodgins limpiándose lo más pronto y rápido las lágrimas de su cara

-no me digas que o es nada sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo Angela en un tono muy preocupado por su esposo y padre de su hijo

-nada cariño

-Hodgins

-bien te lo diré es solo que me preocupa que le suceda algo al bebe por mi culpa dicho esto Hodgins se derrumbó por completo y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en sus manos

-tranquilo cariño-dijo Angela mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de Hodgins-escúchame y mírame-Hodgins levanto la mirada y la vio a los ojos que al parecer su mirada era de tranquilidad-es cierto quizás él bebe puede tener algún tipo de daño cerebral o neurológico y también puede ser ciego o sordo pero aun así sé que tú y yo lo vamos a amar mucho y lo vamos a apoyar tenga problemas o no si cariño

Dicho esto ambos se pusieron de pie y se fundieron en un tierno beso lleno de cariño y amor. Luego se pararon y se dirigieron a realizar sus respectivos trabajos.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido y además confirmar la identidad Richard Kay y poner al tanto al gobierno de la identidad del cadáver que tenían se decidieron a irse a dormir ya eran las 3:00 am y todos querían dormir. Cam dijo que podían dormir unas horas y luego volver a trabajar y ella los organizo:

-Bien como solo estamos nosotros así que somos 6 tenemos tres oficinas dos en cada oficina es obvio que Hodgins dormirá con Angela así que eso nos deja con 2 oficinas y 4 persona: Wendell, Brennan, Booth y Yo, ¿ usted qué opina?-dijo Cam; todos estaban reunidos en la plataforma sentados -volvió a decir porque Brennan no le respondió la primera vez al parecer estaba distraída.

-si claro Cam-dijo Brennan como intentando parecer que si había estado prestando atención pero no era así ella estaba ahí pero su mente estaba en su mundo.

no me está prestando atención-dijo Cam y antes de que Brennan pudiera responder a eso Cam continuo-porque si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera dicho como podríamos organizarnos-completo Cam un poco dudosa porque no sabía si estar un poco irritado por su falta de concentración en el tema o estar preocupada por Brennan que siempre estaba concentrada al 120 por ciento por así decirlo pero decidió estar un poco preocupada por lo que sucede Brennan no es de las personas que se distraen así la última vez que la vio un poco así fue en el caso de Lauren.

-lo siento Cam si la verdad no te estaba prestando atención puedes repetir lo que dijiste-lo cierto es que Brennan si estaba ahí pro su mente no estaba ahora tenía tantas preocupaciones entre Angela, él bebe, Booth, la salud de los demás y por último la de ella su mente ahora era un caos no soportaría que le sucediese algo a ninguno de sus amigos era como su familia compartir el día a día con ellos le hizo llegarlos a querer aunque no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba muy preocupada porque no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable, ella aprendió a ser fuerte desde que sus padres y su hermano la dejaron, para ella mostrar vulnerable no era una opción para ella así que intento controlar su miedo e inseguridad a que las personas que ella más quería se esfumaran de su vida. En ese momento Hodgins, Booth y Wendell se alejaron de las chicas y fueron a tener como se dice una "charla de chicos"

-pues que como nos organizaremos para dormir porque supongo que Hodgins y Angela van a dormir juntos y solo quedamos usted, Booth, Wendell y yo y le pregunte ¿qué quería hacer?

-oh bueno u puedes dormir en tu oficina y yo en la mía el problema serian Booth y Wendell

-pues entonces solo debemos determinar quién duerme con quien pienso que Booth podría dormir en mi oficina o en la tuya o también con Wendell en la oficina Hodgins o la de Angela según ellos decidan donde dormir

- por mi está bien si Booth duerme en tu oficina o en la mía o si duerme con Wendell

-bien iré a decirles que vengan acá para hablar del tema

-ustedes dos pueden venir un segundo-dijo Cam acercándose un poco donde estaban los chicos

-claro ¿Qué sucede Cam?- dijo Booth

Paralelamente a esto Brennan y Angela mantenían una conversación de mejores amigas

-Angela ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-que aproveches el momento y se lo digas Brennan no es tan difícil abrirte a la idea del amor solo déjate llevar piénsalo Booth te mira con unos ojos de amor como diciéndote que esperamos porque no lo hacemos ahora-dijo Angela imitando la voz de Booth

-Ange quizás lo haga si admito que sintió una gran atracción por Booth provocado por las feromonas que emana todo su cuerpo pero y ¿Qué tal si él no se siente atraído por las feromonas que emana mi cuerpo, y yo le confieso todo esto de nue- iba a continuar pero recordó que nadie más que Booth, Hannah y ella sabían que le había confesado antes a Booth que quería tener una relación sentimental con el así que solo continuo diciendo tergiversando las cosas de tal forma que no lo entienda- si bueno no sé cómo lo diré pero lo hare no te prometo que será aquí solo te digo que lo hare en un momento oportuno bien

-espera querida dijiste algo antes de eso dímelo

-si he dicho algo sobre las feromonas que a – antes de que terminaran Angela lo interrumpió- no querida no hablo de eso sabes a qué me refiero tú ibas a decir y cito: yo le confiese todo esto de nuevo, vamos cuéntame la verdad querida tú puedes confiar en mí lo que sea puedes decírmelo

-lo se Ange, bien te lo contare pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie bien- Angela solo asintió- pues recuerdas el caso de Lauren ese día me replantee mi relación con Booth y mi mundo sufrió muchos cambios así que le confesé que me sentía mal por haber perdido mi oportunidad entonces el me rechazo porque dijo que Hannah no era un premio de consolación entonces solo continuamos con nuestra amistad y todo siguió así hasta ahora

-oh cariño ahora entiendo mejor las cosas pero aun así no pierdes nada en intentarlo de nuevo ¿verdad?

-no lo sé Ange te dije que lo pensaría bien

-claro pero aun así creo que no pierdes nada con intentarlo

Booth, Wendell, Hodgins y Cam regresaron a donde estaban ellas y al verlos se callaron al instante como algo muy confidencial entre ellas, y ellos entendieron al instante que no se enterarían de lo que ellas hablaron.

-bueno y entonces ¿que han decidido?- dijo Brennan

-nada queríamos estar todos para poder organizarnos mejor entre todos-dijo Hodgins

-bueno iniciemos como saben Hodgins y Angela dormirán juntos en una sola oficina ¿en cuál dormirán?-comenzó Cam

-pues en la mía dijo Angela

-entonces solo quedamos Booth, Wendell, Brennan y yo; con la oficina de Hodgins y la oficina de la ; uno de ustedes dormirá en mi oficina o en la de Brennan y el otro dormirá en la oficina de Hodgins y entonces ¿ustedes dos a donde quieren dormir?

-pues a mí me gustaría dormir en la oficina de Hodgins- dijo Wendell un poco tímido de la respuesta que le darían

-bueno entonces ya está tu duermes en la oficina de Hodgins y Booth en la oficina de Brennan y ya- dijo Angela intentado hacer que Brennan y Booth pasaran la noche juntos

-espera Angela, Booth no ha dicho donde quiere dormir debemos esperar su respuesta

-pues si Booth está de acuerdo puede dormir en cualquiera de las dos oficinas o dormir con Wendell por mi está bien; aunque mi oficina huele a órganos en descomposición y tejidos-dijo Cam intentando convencer a Booth que durmiera en la oficina de Brennan

-si la mía como he estado investigado los compuestos químicos tiene un olor muy extraño- al parecer Hodgins también quería ayudar a su esposa con su plan

Brennan en su interior si deseaba que Booth si se quedara con ella dormir pero si él no quería no lo obligaría a hacerlo. Y al parecer los demás también querían que ayudar a cumplir esa meta

-pues no quiero que ni mi ropa ni yo olamos ni a compuestos químicos ni a tejido ni órganos en descomposición así que creo que dormiré en la oficina de huesos si a ella no le importa-dijo ya un poco sonrojado

-por mí no hay problema-dijo también algo tímida y sonrojada

-ves cariño te lo dije-dijo Angela esto causo que Booth y Brennan se sonrojaran más y parecieran tomates acto que fue notado por todos los presentes en la plataforma

-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a dormir es tarde mañana podemos empezar de nuevo la investigación

-si-dijeron todos al unísono

Todos se alistaban para dormir en cada oficina con sus bolsas de dormir

**Oficina de Angela**

-Cariño ¿crees que al fin ese par terminaran unidos por fin?

-no lo sé pero eso espero querida, creo que ya deberíamos dormir es tarde

-claro querido solo déjame cerrar las persianas y vamos a "dormir"-dijo Angela picara

Así "durmieron" Angela y Hodgins.

Cam se alisto en su oficina a dormir esperando que Brennan y Booth tuvieran una buena noche en el doble sentido de las palabras lo mismo que pensaba Wendell en la oficina de Hodgins.

**Oficina de Brennan **

-no deberías hacerlo Booth eso te puede traer problemas

-Huesos quizás sea mejor que lo haga ahí

-pero dormir en el sofá le hará daño a tu espalda duerme en el piso como yo

-bueno Huesoso si así te quedas más tranquila lo hare bien

-bien así es mejor-dijo con una sonrisa

Así se apagaron las luces en el Jeffersonian y todos se fueron a dormir cuando una hora a la 4:30 después Brennan tuvo un sueño algo intenso que no la dejaba dormir muy bien, y Booth que aún estaba dormido instintivamente en un acto de protección la cogió de los hombros y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola por la cintura, Brennan se sentía muy cómoda en esos brazos así que no puso objeción y al parecer ese sueño intenso se convertía en otro tipo de sueño intenso con Booth y ella de protagonistas su sueño era muy bueno ella soñaba que:

Booth y ella tenían una casa y eran pareja y por ultimo esperaban un hijo, que sus amigos del Jeffersonian los apoyaban y ayudaban.

Angela no se pudo resistir quería saber que hacían Booth y Brennan así que se levantó con cuidado dejando a un Hodgins dormido y fue a ver que hacían para su sorpresa encontró las persianas de la oficina de Brennan cerradas, así que abrió la puerta muy sigilosamente sin hacer ruido y los vio ahí a ambos abrazados Brennan estaba apoyada en el pecho de Booth girada hacia él y el la tenía agarrada por la cintura pensó que ya estaban juntos así que cuando Brennan despertara hablaría con ella oh tendría que contarle.

Todos estaban durmiendo eran ya las 8:00 am pero Brennan se empezaba a despertar muy al contrario de Booth que seguía plácidamente dormido aferrado a ella, Brennan se dio cuenta muy rápido de que Booth la tenía aferrada a él así que muy lentamente se levantó y puso una almohada en los brazos de Booth luego fue a asegurarse de que no había nadie despierto a esa hora al parecer todos seguían dormidos mucho mejor se puso a examinar los restos que estaban en la plataforma descubriendo nuevas pistas y esperando que les trajeran el desayuno pero tenían que esperar a que todos estuvieran despiertos para que les trajeran el desayuno.

Se despertó Cam y la vio ahí ella estaba trabajando como siempre en todo momento muy trabajadora pero no quería decirle nada así que solo se limitó a preguntarle que si había encontrado algo:

-¿a encontrado algo nuevo?

-pues si he descubierto que el cuchillo tenia bordes muy pequeños y seguidos

-bueno deberíamos despertar a los demás para poder desayunar

-¿puedes hacerlo tu quiero seguir analizando el cadáver?

-claro

Cam fue a despertar a todos después de arreglarse volvieron y pidieron que les trajeran en el desayuno cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que Brennan ya había estado despierta y trabajando cuando sucedió:

-eh Huesos ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando?

-como 2 horas ohh

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-

-eh encontrado algo iré a analizarlo-dijo ya caminando a analizar

-deberías desayunar primero Huesos

-luego-dijo y de pronto puf cayó al suelo, se desmayó de pronto fue todo tan rápido

Todos se pusieron alrededor de ella, intentando averiguar que sucedía estaban muy preocupados ella normalmente no se desmayaba; la llevaron a su oficina y la recostaron en su sillón, Cam trajo un algodón mojado en alcohol antiséptico y se lo paso por la nariz intentando hacer que recobrara la conciencia. Y empezó a despertar poco a poco

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-pues te has desmayado ¿te duele la cabeza?

-si un poco no se preocupen por mi pueden continuar con su trabajo

-no has oído cariño nos dijeron que podíamos sufrir cualquier tipo de daño y tú te desmayas hay que preocuparnos ¿Cam que podemos hacer?

-no se preocupen enserio no he estado dormido bien en unos días y hoy tampoco me he levantado temprano y tampoco he desayunado así que debe ser por eso

puede ser pero aun así hay que hacerle análisis en sangre y no podrá trabajar durante el día

Sonó el móvil de Booth y el salió a contestar

-me hare los análisis pero voy a trabajar descansare unas horas tomare una ducha y luego volveré a trabajar pero me tienen que mantener informada de lo que suceda en el caso e irán a trabajar

-bien-dijeron al unísono

Todos se fueron de la oficina de Brennan menos Angela

-cariño y dime ¿has seguido mi consejo?

-¿Qué consejo?-dijo algo confusa Brennan

-el de decirle a Booth que lo amas

-no Ange ¿Por qué crees eso?

-porque ayer los dos estaban abrazados durmiendo muy plácidamente en los brazos del otro

-¿Qué no? Quizás estabas soñando

-no me mientas querida yo los vi a los dos abrazados en la madrugada

-Angela nos estabas espiando-quería desviarla del tema

-pues sí pero no me cambies de tema dímelo –Angela se dio cuenta

-pues si no sé cómo sucedió pero si él me estaba abrazando quizás nuestros cuerpos solo buscaban calor y lo encontramos en el cuerpo del otro

-o quizás hasta sus cuerpos saben que deberían estar juntos

-no creo que sea eso y deberías dejar de espiarnos

-yo no usaría el termino espiar diría vigilar

-como quieras llamarlo no debes hacerlo

-bien lo intentare

-bueno iré a ducharme

-claro y luego regresas a descansar

-si

Brennan fue directo hacia las duchas que tenía el Jeffersonian un poco aturdida débil pero pensando en los brazos que la estuvieron rodeando por la cintura toda la noche.

Llego y se desvestía lentamente pensando en el amor.

Cuando estaba en ropa interior a punto de quitarse el Brasier la puerta se abrió y se vio a Un Booth muy asombrado.

Booth también había tenido la misma idea que Brennan tomar una ducha y no sabía que Brennan también estaba ahí así que solo abrió la puerta

Booth estaba asombrado jamás había visto a Brennan en ropa interior pero también estaba preocupado de que ella se enojara.

Brennan no sabía que hacer

-lo siento Huesos me iré –dijo tartamudeando Booth y antes de que Brennan contestara el salió dejándola aún más confundida.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

¿Por qué actuaba tan nervios?

Eran las preguntas que estaban presentes en la mente de Brennan

&/())((&&&/(((/()))/)))(/)(/)))/=====(/=====&/(())==)((/&&/(()===)/&&&&&/

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capi espero les guste no olviden dejar comentarios

¿Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo capi?


End file.
